


I'll throw my sadness into the river, I'll be left with my hands

by Gaythgayth



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dani's pov, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, resurrection or sumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaythgayth/pseuds/Gaythgayth
Summary: “Tell me about the dream where we pull the bodies out of the lake and dress them in warm clothes again. How we rolled up the carpet so we could dance, and the days were bright red, and every time we kissed there was another apple to slice into pieces.”
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I'll throw my sadness into the river, I'll be left with my hands

It was warm all over, embracing me like the flames of the fireplace you just finished lighting up.

Or was it the flames burning inside my chest that you also managed to bring back? 

It's still cold outside, the kind of cold that freezes your bones and tears your skin apart. Cold as the thoughts running through my head when I realized the time had come. When I had looked at your peacefully sleeping face, without you knowing that the next morning I would be as cold as the outside is now.

I 

You followed, as expected.

The only place you knew I would always come back to.

You knew where my body was destined to reside, but you also knew that my soul would never leave your side.

 _“It's us!”_ I hear you exclaim between sobs. I am unable to move, it's not possible anymore, but we both already know how this works.

I know you're still there, but I'm drifting away.

Suddenly your scent is the only thing that remains.

III 

Merged woods and oceans, finding a distinctive sweetness in those round aqua-like orbs that would never let me slip away. I can feel you holding me, and I reach out to hold your soft left hand, caressing your finger wearing the golden band.

I succumb into the memory, but it's too late when I notice that I am, once again, slipping away.

IV

_“What have you done?!”_

Words come out of my mouth, but I fail to recognize which soul is now in charge. Feeling overwhelmed as if I was still underwater, I realize I am now the only one.

Your soft voice pulls me out of that trance. _"My moonflower, if it's not forever we have,_ I _will find the way to have you at least one more day by my side."_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk this is my first time writing anything, in a language that isn't my own. projecting some thoughts ig.  
> also the author of the poem from the summary is richard siken


End file.
